Dream Come True
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a famous singer, and Albus Severus Potter is a fan. He's a fan who is about to have his greatest dream come true.


**Title:** Dream Come True  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Albus/Scorpius  
**Warnings:** pre-slash  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,160  
**Summary: **Scorpius Malfoy is a famous singer, and Albus Severus Potter is a fan. He's a fan who is about to have his greatest dream come true.  
**Notes: **I do not know any song called 'Early Sunrise' or any lyrics for it, so what I wrote is made up on my part. If there are any similarities to another song, it's completely coincidental.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used –Glorious, Sea, Smoke, Nevermore, Sneaking, Lips, Glitter, Wiggly

**Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2014: **For Uni Shall Not Stink

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Finals, Round 2:** Captain of Kenmare Kestrals – Must use this phrase – a blush painted his cheeks (allowed to change capitals, pronouns, or tenses)

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Prompt Used – Uranus – Write something completely AU.

**Twister Challenge: **Round 10 – Rockband/Musician AU

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolution and Goals Competition: **Goal Used – slash

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character – Scorpius Malfoy

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter and his sister Lily Luna finds the seats. They are in front row center. The tickets were almost impossible to get and looking at the sea of people, Albus can see why. Even so, their mum and dad made sure to get them the best tickets they could for their two youngest children as an early Christmas gift.

The tickets were to Lily's and Albus's favorite singer, probably the only thing the younger Potter children had in common. Nevermore will Albus receive such a great present, and he's going to enjoy the concert like there's no tomorrow. It's even better that he can share it with Lily.

Lily and Albus chat excitedly, waiting for the concert to start. At eight o'clock on the dot, something that's extremely unusual for big venue events, the lights dim.

Lily stands up, already getting ready to jump and dance around. Albus laughs at her enthusiasm, but he too stands up when the guy in front of him does. After all, he wants to see the concert, too.

There are cannon-like things on both sides of the stage and smoke shoots out of them, making visibility difficult. Even so, there are loud screams when a figure emerges from the smoke, and Albus joins in with the noise, his eyes glued to the stage. Albus is already salivating at the thought of seeing him.

The figure walks forward, and Lily jumps next to him, bumping into him.

Scorpius Malfoy appears out of the smoke, holding a microphone, his short blond hair blowing as if there's a fan behind him. He's wearing a blank pants and blank vest ensemble, no t-shirt underneath the fest. His rippling arm muscles are on complete display, something Albus is extremely grateful for. There is silver and gold glitter all over his clothes and some of it is even on his face. His face has a slight rosy hue and his eyelashes are long and curled. His silver eyes seem to sparkle as his glorious lips smirk, making him look almost ethereal.

When the music starts, he sways to the beat. His hips become wiggly as the beat becomes harder and faster.

Albus licks his lips at the sight. There's a reason why Scorpius is on the list of the top 100 sexiest celebrities. He just oozes sex with the way that he moves.

Scorpius opens his mouth and the words flow out in a beautiful melody. Scorpius's eyes are closed, truly immersing himself in the music.

Albus is enthralled with the picture. He has seen videos of Scorpius performing, but he has never seen him live, and it's so, so captivating and so, so beautiful. It's as if Scorpius is from another world.

Next to Albus, Lily is clapping and singing along. Albus grabs Lily's hand and twirls her around, and she giggles madly, poking him in the stomach in admonishment. She wears a look that quite clearly says, 'How dare he make her stop looking at Scorpius. The very idea is sacrilege.'

After a couple of fast songs, Scorpius takes his guitar from a stagehand and sits on a stool that had been placed on the stage for him. He starts strumming, and Albus recognizes the opening notes of "Early Sunrise."

It's his favorite song by Scorpius and he hops on the balls of his feet, anticipating the heartfelt beauty that he will hear.

_Early Sunrise, I gaze upon your face._

_And I think..._

_God, you're so beautiful_

Scorpius sends sneaking looks in Albus's direction, his eyelids hooded over beautiful grey eyes.

Albus smiles as a blush paints his cheeks. He moves as close as he can get, his stomach bumping into the divider.

When the song's bridge begins, Scorpius passes his guitar off to a stagehand that appears seemingly out of nowhere.

Still singing, Scorpius walks forward and turns and twists his body. He walks to the edge of the stage and reaches out his hand while he sings _"Amazing, gorgeous, delicate, God, you're so beautiful."_

Albus holds out his own hand and their fingers brush. There's a spark of lightning at the gentle touch. Albus inhales sharply while Scorpius's eyes widen, and Albus knows he's not the only one who has felt it.

The rest of the concert passes in a blur. Although Albus enjoys the show, his mind still lingers on the touch that made him tingle all of the way down to his toes.

After two encores, the show is over. Albus and Lily waits patiently for the people on both sides of them to move. Just as they reach the aisle, a female stagehand comes running over to them. "Excuse me, sir?"

Albus and Lily share a look, both confused by the employee's presence. Albus clears his throat. "Um, may I help you?"

The woman nods eagerly. "This is for you." She hands him a folded note before leaving quickly.

Albus blinks, his mind suddenly blank. He looks at the note, not sure what he's supposed to do with it.

Thankfully, Lily clears up his confusion. She nudges him _hard_. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it and read it," she orders.

"Um, right." With shaking fingers he unfolds it and in a messy scrawl, the note says:

_There's something about you, something I felt when we touched. It's something that I've never felt before. _

_I want to meet you, get to know you, find out what that something is. _

_Come backstage. I saw that you're here with a girl, a girl that I hope you are not dating. Bring her, too. _

_The guard at the backstage doors knows to expect you. Please, come._

_Scorpius_

"Oh my god," Lily squeals. "I always knew he was gay."

Albus chuckles lightly. "Lily, he has never tried to hide it."

"And he likes you. You are so lucky," she breathes. Suddenly she straightens and looks at him with shrewd eyes. "Please tell me we're going backstage. Don't tell me you're going to decline this once-in-a-lifetime offer."

"Of course not. What do you think I am, an idiot?"

They quickly make their way to the backstage entrance. "Names?" the guard asks.

"Um, I don't think we're on the list, but Scorpius sent this note to me, and –"

"Oh, of course," the guard interrupts. "You and your guest are both personally invited." He steps aside.

Lily and Albus walk in and right away, their eyes land on Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Scorpius looks at them, or him to be more percise, his gaze intense.

"Hi," Albus says as they walk forward. "I'm Albus. This is my sister, Lily."

She waves.

Scorpius smirks. "Glad to know she's not your girlfriend, no offense, Lily."

"None taken," Lily happily replies.

"I'm Scorpius." He takes Albus's hand, and the same sparks shoots through his body. "It's _very_ nice to meet you."

"Yes, very," Albus breathes.

And that's the start of the greatest thing to ever happen to Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
